


Te deseo

by randomfandoms7



Series: Primer beso (fix-it) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty kissing, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Sherlock se marchó de la boda de su mejor amigo pronto y John corrió tras él.





	Te deseo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [I want you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169575) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



-¡Sherlock!

La voz de John llegó a sus oídos pero se negó a darse la vuelta. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y siguió hacia delante.

-¡Sherlock para!- John estaba corriendo ahora, el crujir de la gravilla indicando que estaba cerca. Sherlock sintió un tirón en la manga de su abrigo y finalmente paró de caminar.

-Vuelve, John. Es el día de tu boda-. Podía oír la tristeza de su voz y estaba demasiado cansado para esconderla mientras se giraba hacia su amigo.

-Exactamente. Y tú eres el padrino. No te puedes marchar de mi boda pronto-. John frunció el ceño por sus palabras como si recordara algo.

-Ve a celebrarlo, diviértete-. Insistió Sherlock.

-No sin ti. No sin mi mejor amigo.

-No es mi ambiente.

-¿Cuál es tu ambiente?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. No había explicación que pudiera darle a John que no empeorase esta conversación.

-Vuelve, John.

-No voy a volver sin ti.

-No seas ridículo.

-Solo dime qué pasa.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- la voz de Sherlock se estaba volviendo enfadada y no podía controlarlo. Había estado refrenando sus emociones fuertemente durante toda la tarde, si no durante los últimos meses, y estaba preparado para soltarlas.

-¡No sé! ¡Por eso te pregunto! No puedo leer a la gente como tú lo haces, pero puedo notar que pasa algo.

-Solo vete, John…

-No.

-Eres tan cabezota.

-Me pregunto dónde aprendí eso.

Sherlock se rió y la sonrisa que le devolvió John lo derritió.

-No esperaba que doliera tanto-. Sherlock se masajeó involuntariamente su esternón y vio que John seguía el gesto con los ojos. Tragó saliva y miró a Sherlock, claramente preocupado.

-¿Eso?

-Tú casándote con otra persona-. Dijo lentamente, dejando que John captara el significado de esa simple frase.

-Otra…-, los ojos de John se abrieron como platos. –Oh dios mío-. Dio un paso atrás, todavía mirando a Sherlock, buscando su expresión. Sherlock sabía que su cara era una imagen de resignación y pérdida. –Oh dios mío, Sherlock…no lo sabía.

-Está bien. No cambiaría nada si lo hubieras hecho.

-Lo haría.

-No digas eso John. No lo dices en serio.

-¡Cállate, Sherlock, simplemente cállate!- explotó John, señalándole con un dedo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Te abandoné durante dos años y estúpidamente pensé que podíamos ser como éramos-. Sherlock se apretó las sienes con sus palmas hasta que su cabeza le dolió por fuera, pero todavía menos que por dentro. –Idiota-. Murmuró. –Bicho raro.

-Para. ¡Sherlock, para!- John alcanzó sus manos y Sherlock le dejó que las bajara. Esperaba que John soltara sus manos pero todavía estaba sujetándolas cuando miró hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada de Sherlock.

Abrasadoras era una palabra demasiado floja para describir cómo se sentían las manos de John en las suyas. John lo había tocado antes, lo había vendado después de un caso en el que fueron atacados; lo había tocado varias veces para despertarlo cuando todavía habían sido compañeros de piso también. Sin embargo, el toque que John le estaba proporcionando ahora, era de todo menos médico o necesario. Era por el hecho del toque en sí.

-¿John?

-Shhhh. Solo déjame…-John dio un paso hacia él, cerrando la distancia. Sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros de distancia cuando John finalmente soltó sus manos y puso las suyas sobre las solapas del abrigo de Sherlock. Sintió la ausencia del calor del toque de John pero fue compensado con una nueva fuente de calor un momento después.

El aliento de John era templado en el frio aire de mayo cuando tiró de las solapas del abrigo de Sherlock, y poniéndose de puntillas, niveló sus bocas. Sherlock apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero se negó a malgastar ni un momento del milagro que estaba en proceso. Cerró la distancia para dejar que sus labios se encontraran. La nariz de John estaba fría sobre su mejilla pero sus labios eran más cálidos y oh, tan suaves.

Los labios de John Watson eran perfectos cuando estaban presionados contra los suyos.

Sherlock era avaricioso y necesitaba más, tenía que tener más porque podría no tener otra oportunidad en su vida. Abrió su boca y sacó la lengua para alentar a los labios de John a separarse. Lo hicieron y la lengua de John fue menos tentativa de lo que Sherlock habría esperado cuando encontró la suya. El sabor del champan horrible no afectó la maravillosa sensación de la lengua de John deslizándose con la de Sherlock.

Las manos de John se movieron al cuello de Sherlock y su frio toque no hizo nada para enfriar la necesidad de Sherlock por más contacto. Sherlock colocó una mano en la nuca de John y la otra en su espalda, acercándolo más hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron. Había imaginado abrazar a John tantas veces que el momento se sintió como una fantasía. Como si fuera un sueño vívido conjurado por un cerebro testarudo para bombear algo de alegría en un corazón roto.

Su beso se profundizó, haciéndose más necesitado, más agresivo, como si estuvieran luchando por respirar, cogiendo tanto del otro como podían antes de que el sueño acabara, reventado como globo pinchado con una aguja. John estaba a la par con el entusiasmo de Sherlock, explorando la boca de Sherlock como si estuviera buscando tesoros escondidos.

John Watson besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sherlock se sintió como si su propia vida, su futuro, de hecho dependieran de cómo este mismo momento acabara. Quería coger a John, en sus brazos hasta que sus piernas rodearan las caderas de Sherlock y correr. Correr y nunca mirar atrás. Pero no podía.

Sherlock rompió el beso, apartándose pero John se quedó de puntillas, mirándole.

-No puedes hacer esto, John-. Su voz era baja, llena de la emoción girando en su interior.

-Puedo.

-No deberías.

John suspiró y se apoyó en sus pies firmemente. –Lo sé. No es justo. No es justo para ti-. Los pulgares de John acariciaron la mandíbula de Sherlock a ambos lados.

-No es justo para Mary-. La voz de Sherlock se rompió cuando dijo el nombre que le dolía dejar su garganta. Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había engañado a su esposa después de horas de decir sus votos.

-M…Mary-. John se giró para mirar el edificio detrás de él y luego de nuevo a Sherlock. Se humedeció el labio inferior y Sherlock imitó el movimiento, saboreando a John sobre sus labios. –Lo siento…lo siento…-susurró John antes de atrapar de nuevo los labios de Sherlock. Sus manos bajaron por el pecho de Sherlock, luego alrededor de su cintura y subieron por su espalda, su toque quemando un camino sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock. Sherlock pudo saborear sal en el lento beso y sintió el dolor en su pecho como si alguien le agarrase el corazón en un puño apretado y se negara a soltarlo.

John rompió el beso y enterró su cara en la curva del cuello de Sherlock. El cuerpo de John temblaba, tenía frío. Había corrido fuera llevando solo la camisa y ahora se pondría enfermo. Sherlock envolvió a John con su abrigo abierto y lo abrazó fuertemente.

La brisa de la fría noche intentó secar la humedad de sus mejillas pero no secaría la mancha húmeda de su cuello donde la cara de John estaba apoyada.

-Lo siento-. Susurró John otra vez antes de mirar hacia arriba. –Arreglaré esto si me dejas-. Su voz fue firme cuando habló, estaba muy serio y Sherlock deseó poder creerle.

-No, John. Ahora estás casado, tienes todo lo que siempre has querido tener.

-Pero te deseo a ti. Siempre lo he hecho. Simplemente pensé que tú…que tú no-. John Watson era jodidamente listo pero cuando se refería a su amistad, los dos habían sido completos idiotas.

Sherlock cogió la cara de John en sus manos y se encontró con su mirada, necesitando ver la reacción de John. Los preciosos ojos azules de John brillaban a la luz de la luna cuando miró hacia él.

-Te he deseado desde el momento que te vi, pero te he amado desde el momento en el que olvidaste tu bastón y corriste conmigo.


End file.
